Lost but Not Forgotten
by TcSantana
Summary: a weekend of fun turns tragic
1. Chapter 1

"You're going where?"

"Going to take a chopper, fly over to Kauai and maybe Niihau"

"Why exactly?...you don't get enough of just this Island that you have to fly over to some more?"

"Come on Danny why don't you bring Grace along?….she'd probably love a helicopter ride see some sights"

"No! No! No! McGarrett…..you see Grace made plans already for us this weekend and nowhere in there is a high flying act with you…so you my friend are on your own"

"You don't know what you'll be missing?"

"yes matter of fact I do….a ride that you will get to see a whole lot of ocean….I see the ocean every day, some days more than others…..so you go and have fun and I'll see you on Monday" as he clapped Steve on the back on his way out of HQ. He turned yelling back "maybe you can get your Rambo-ette to go with you" he said with a smile. Steve smiled waving him off.

5

0

The last time Steve had made a trip like this was with his dad, they had enjoyed several days of some rare one on one fishing. He always loved looking at the Islands from the air. They looked so much more spectacular and gave such a perspective of just how small they were compared to the vast ocean that surrounded them.

Steve didn't know the pilot well but had met him a few times, he was extremely knowledgeable with all the Islands as well as being very familiar with the Northwest Islands. It all started off as an enjoyable start to the weekend, despite not being able to talk Danny in coming along.

5

0

The storm had hit out of nowhere, the clouds had rolled in quickly but both the pilot and Steve thought nothing of it as the weather was forever changing but rapidly would return to sun. There had been nothing on the airways to indicate anything different other than simply some rain. But this hit with a vengeance, tossing the chopper in turbulence….the pilot was skilled, not to mention so was Steve….but no amount of skill was going to change the outcome.

The pilot raised the chopper up hoping to get out of some of the pounding turbulence that however only made matters worse. So he dropped down below the cloud cover only to be met with flashing lightning, it struck hard making the engine falter just enough that the pilot scrambled to gain control. There wasn't enough clearance between it and the ocean for recovery. The pilot turned to Steve

"Might have to put this down….grab the life jackets "as he quickly called mayday giving the coordinates.

Steve grabbed two jackets, both men quickly put them on. The pilot turned to Steve again "we're about a mile off the shore….can't hold this much more…better jump…I'm right behind you"

Steve acknowledged him, jumped and prepared for his wet impact. He surfaced quickly looking for the pilot. He saw him just going to exit the helicopter when it twisted at an awkward angle impacting the ocean and instantly exploding. Steve ducked under the surface but failed to avoid some of the debris. Metal shards caught him, slicing across his side and back, he turned into the pain as a metal piece caught him across the side of the head. Blackness engulfed him instantly as the ocean around him turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok forgot to mention at the start of the first chapter….don't own them, can only wish like everyone else.

5

0

Danny had planned a day at Wet N Wild…or at least Grace did, she had brought along one of her friends and had secretly asked Kono to come too.

Kono tapped Danny on the shoulder " Hey Brah"

Danny turned and smiled "you come here too? " he said surprised to see her

"when I'm invited" as she smiled at Grace

"oh a conspiracy in the works" as he eyed up his daughter

Grace giggled "so you have a friend now too Danno"

"Yeah Danno" Kono said with a smile

"Oh I get it …you're already getting too big to hang out with your dad" he said mocking hurt

Grace giggled

"ok go have fun…..we'll meet back here in an hour….ok?"

"I'm surprised you didn't get Steve to come along" Kono said

"He went on a helicopter ride to Kauai or Niihau….tried to talk me in to going with Grace" as Danny scanned the water park to see if he could spot her "but Grace had this planned with her friend "

"Wow that would have been some great sightseeing"

"Oh you too….it's called an ocean Kono….with little mounds of pineapple invested land sticking out of it" as Danny slipped his personals into a locker along with his phone

Kono laughed "you really do hate the ocean"

Danny laughed too "Now this" as he held out his arms "will be fun"

"Ok Danny let's go find your daughter"

5

0

The phone rang, echoing inside the closed locker.

The Governor had gotten the call….a chartered helicopter had gone down between Kauai and Niihau. The passenger listed had been a Commander Steve McGarrett. The Governor was now trying to contact the other Five O members to confirm Steve's whereabouts. She had tried all the numbers with no success, and had finally left a message on Danny Williams's voice message.

Hours had gone by and Danny finally flopped down in one of the chairs as Grace and her friend took off to another ride.

Kono sat beside him "she has way too much energy….and we haven't even added sugar yet"

Danny puffed out "there will be no sugar added….you only add sugar when you're sending them home" he said with a wink

"We should get something to eat" as Danny got up to get his wallet out of the locker. He grabbed his phone too and sat back down "wow 9 missed calls….probably Steve" he said to Kono with a smile

"the Governor?" Danny frowned then listened to his message

Kono sat listening intently to Danny's side of the conversation as his face changed to worry

"No ma'am…yes he did"

"What!...when?"

"Has anyone gone out yet?"

"Shit!...Shit!"

"Kono go get Grace…we got to go"

"I'll keep you updated Governor….thanks….bye"

Kono came back with Grace and her friend in tow, she looked worryingly at Danny

"Grace I need you to go get changed, I need to take you guys home"

Grace pouted "but Danno"

"Grace I need to go help Uncle Steve….ok?"

"Kono please" as he gestured to get the girls to go get changed

Danny dialled Chin catching him on the second ring, he'd meet him at HQ in 30 minutes.

Kono came back just ahead of the girls "What's up brah?"

"Steve's chopper went down" as he ran his hand through his hair

"On my god Danny"

"We need to get to HQ…Chin will be there in 30….I'll drop the girls off and meet you there"

"I'll drop the girls Danny….you meet up with Chin"

"you sure?"

"go" as Kono waved him off

5

0

Danny walked into HQ….Chin was already at the computer

He glanced to Danny "Chopper went down approximately a mile out from Kauai"

"Can you locate it" as Danny waved his hands "you know the black box or….."

"It exploded on impact Danny….we only have coordinates that were called in just prior to it going down"

Danny ran his hands across his face "Jesus McGarrett….shit…."

"Search and rescue have been sent out" Chin looked to Danny

"What about his phone" Danny said hands waving

"Tried….nothing….Danny get the Governor to get us a chopper….we'll go look"

Danny stood staring

"Danny there's nothing we can do here….we need to go look"

Danny startled "yeah yeah a chopper" as he hit the speed dial for the Governor


	3. Chapter 3

Ok not sure why this isn't uploading on the actual site but some of you are getting it…somewhat of a slow day so here's another chapter

5

0

Danny and Chin headed out of HQ, Chin flipped open his phone calling Kono.

"Hey cuz where are you?

"Just pulling up out front"

"Ok" as Chin turned to keep his voice low "we'll meet you there….I don't want Danny driving"

Chin steered Danny towards the front of the building away from the parking lot "Kono's out front" as Danny gave him a thankful smile.

They soon were on their way to the helicopter. Danny was deep in thought while Kono and Chin small talked in the front seat. Chin kept trying to distract and include Danny but he would drift out of the conversation, Kono caught Chins gaze silently they acknowledged the need to keep an eye on him.

The helicopter was fuelled and ready to go when they arrived. They lifted off heading in the direction of the crash site.

Danny sat looking out over the vast ocean "told him….just a whole lot of ocean" he mumbled

Chin looked to Kono with a grim look on his face….no words could express how each were feeling, the silence was overwhelming but soon was interrupted by the pilot stating they would be over the site within minutes.

All eyes scanned the water, there was very little to be seen…..one other chopper was scanning the area, that chopper was part of the Search and Rescue. A message came in over the radio, the pilot conveyed it to his passengers…."Search and Rescue have a body…..they've picked up and are heading back in"

"This one here" as Danny pointed to the other chopper

"No that's the second unit….the first one is on their way back"

Danny looked at Kono and Chin, he needed to know….there was no sign of the crashed chopper, it was like the ocean had swallowed it whole. The second unit continued its search, a boat was in route with sonar to try and locate the wreckage. The water was calm, a complete opposite of what it had been that morning, making it easy to spot anything out of the ordinary. They asked the pilot to return so that they could meet up with the other chopper to help identify the body. Danny, Kono and Chin all sat quietly pondering over the magnitude of the whole situation.

They landed just as the coroner had arrived to retrieve the body. All three made their way over to the gurney …Chin put his hand on Danny's shoulder squeezing it

"You don't have to do this Danny"

"Yes I do…..I need to" he mumbled

Danny reached out to unzip the bag, he fumbled as the reality of who it might be caught up to him. Chin reached out steadying his hand and helped, he received a grateful smile from Danny. Kono stood back unable to bring herself to look.

The bag was unzipped and Chin drew it back revealing an unrecognized face. Danny turned letting out a breath, running his hands through his hair as his legs buckled beneath him. Chin caught him, wrapping his arms securely around him drawing him against him to keep him upright as Kono moved to his other side to help support him. They moved him to a shaded area and sat him down as Kono ran to the car to get water. Chin sat supporting Danny getting him to relax and breath, Chin was speechless, he was at a loss for words to offer any type of comfort to the distraught man. When Kono returned they got him to drink and then he sat staring out across the horizon. Both Chin and Kono waited giving Danny the time and space he needed, then he suddenly spoke…

"He's still out there…..we need to find him" as he turned his gaze onto Kono and Chin


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the reviews as always I really appreciate it :)

5

0

The water lapped continuously, a particularly larger wave sent the water further causing Steve to sputter. His body subconsciously turned away from the wet seeking air. He groaned as the pain started to register as his mind slowly woke up. He tried to blink open his eyes but the sun was too bright causing him to slam them shut as blinding pain exploded in his head. He painfully turned back onto his stomach shading his eyes from the sun as he tried to open them again. The view was blurry, the ground felt like sand, wet sand, he was still too close to the water he thought.

He looked ahead barely making out shadows, he needed shelter from the sun. He tried to get his feet under him but his head spun and white hot pain radiated from his back and side. He ran his hand carefully over his side, sticky wetness clung to his hand. He looked through slitted eyes barely making out the red that covered it.

"Shit…"he mumbled

He slowly crawled forward til he was able to get into the shade and the much needed relieve from the hot sun. His stomach churned from all the movement, he closed his eyes trying to gain control. He turned on his good side to avoid his damaged back and side. He lay like that until his body shivered sending spiking pain through him jolting him back into awareness.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, his sight coming into focus, he took in the sandy shoreline and the water rolling in. The shadows were slowly growing bigger as the sun was going down. He tried to recall what happened but couldn't quit make his brain work. He ran his hand down the side of his face, feeling the lump and laceration across his brow going into his hairline. He was tired, maybe when he wasn't so tired everything would come back to him. He slumped back into the sand as he fought to stay awake…..his last conscious thought was….he didn't even remember his name.

5

0

They had all returned to HQ, Danny was sitting gripping a warm coffee while Kono sat with her arm wrapped around him. Chin was on the phone talking directly to Search and Rescue. They had found the wreckage and were going to send a diver down, they would contact Chin as soon as they had any new information. Chin hung up relaying the new info to both his colleagues. It was now a waiting game….Chin ran his hand down his face taking in Danny's haunted look….a very painful waiting game.

Two hours of an excruciating wait, the phone came to life. Chin looked to Kono and Danny then lifted the phone taking the call.

"What?...nothing"

He turned looking at Kono and Danny shaking his head as he ended the call

"Steve wasn't in the wreckage….two life jackets were missing out of the locker….the pilot was wearing one….."

Danny jumped up "Steve was wearing the other….a life jacket would have been found" Danny moved to the door "we need to get back out there"

"Danny….we have to wait til morning….we won't be able to see anything by the time we get to the site, it'll be dark"

Danny stopped considering what Chin said…he was right

"You need to rest….we all do…..we'll leave first light"

Danny still had his hand on the door knob "I don't think I can sleep…." He dropped his head "I'm going to Steve's"

Chin smiled "We'll all go brah"

Kono slipped over catching Danny in a hug "yeah all of us"

5

0

They all went to McGarretts, Danny walked across the lanai heading through the sand to the two chairs. He sat taking up his usual spot next to McGarretts, he sat there as the sun went down and the darkness crept in. Kono and Chin kept watch from the lanai.

Kono turned taking in Chins stoic look "Chin? "She didn't need to ask the question

Chin shook his head "I don't know….I really don't know Kono…..for Danny's sake" as he gestured towards him "I want to believe in miracles"

He glanced back to Kono watching the silent tears roll down her face

"I want to believe in miracles too" she quietly said as she looked out across the darkened ocean


	5. Chapter 5

Danny walked into the house nudging Chin "Hey it's almost light" as he jostled him awake

Kono stirred rubbing her eyes at the sound of Danny's voice

Danny moved to the door "we need to get going"

Chin took in Danny's haggard look "did you even sleep brah?"He turned to Kono "Food first then we'll go"

Danny started to protest as Chin silenced him "Food Danny….it's bad enough that you didn't get any sleep….you'll be no good to us if you make yourself sick….McGarrett wouldn't want that" as he glared at him daring him to protest further.

"Ok" he solemnly said as he headed back towards the kitchen fidgeting with the coffee maker

Chin walked in "We'll grab something on the way brah….but you will eat…..I have the helicopter waiting, the pilot expects us there in an hour".

Chin took over driving, he quickly made a stop for food, ordering what he knew Danny would eat and then they were on their way.

In less than an hour they were on their way back to the crash site, the sun was just coming up over the horizon casting an orange glow across the ocean.

5

0

Steve woke to the warmth of the sun as it chased away the coldness he felt from the night. He laid there trying to categorize where he hurt, his mind was blank trying to recall what exactly happened, it created an overwhelming eerie feeling….how did he get here?...where was here? as he opened his eyes squinting at his surroundings. Most importantly he tried to figure out who he was or at least what was his name? It only made his head hurt worse trying to think. He needed to get up, he needed water and his back and side were on fire. He slowly sat up, he closed his eyes as everything around him spun. He worked his feet under himself using the rock surface beside him as leverage to get up and keep standing. He wobbled but managed to stay upright as the dizziness faded enough for him to open his eyes. His gaze followed the rock face til he spotted an area that looked like he could get off the beach, he needed fresh water and he would only find that going inland.

The bulky life jacket hindered his movement, he slowly worked his arms out of it. The pain was excruciating, the jacket had stuck to whatever damage was on his back. He pulled the material loose as he grunted in pain, wet warmth flowed down his back.

"Great "he mumbled, there wasn't much he could do, he couldn't see the damage nor could he do anything about the flow of blood. It didn't seem like much but it annoyingly ran down his back into his pants. He ran his hand inside his tattered shirt along the ragged cut along his side, the bleeding there had long stopped but it was raw and red, he needed to get it cleaned. He looked out across the beach and to the ocean, nothing absolutely nothing was triggering any type of memory as he cast his eyes down.

He looked down at his pants frowning he figured he must have a wallet….at least that would solve his name problem. He carefully patted down his pockets… pain flashed through his head, just about sending him to his knees as he grabbed the rock face beside him to hold himself steady …. a voice echoed in his head "you never have your wallet…." then vanished and with it the pain. He blinked pulling himself back upright he continued his search…a phone….a very wet phone as he pulled the battery shaking out the water. He slipped it back into his pocket, he needed water, the phone could wait.

He slowly made his way along the rock face til he found a way up into the jungle, he hadn't gone far before his body achingly protested and his head felt like it was going to explode. Survival instincts kicked in driving him further, pushing all his reserves to accomplish his goal. He was rewarded with the sound of running water, he landed hard on the bank falling forward bracing himself with his hands. He drank running the cool water a crossed his face. A sound echoed through the jungle from the direction he had come. Steve quietly sat listening intensely….a chopper? Blinding pain flashed through his head, he toppled grunting in pain as the memory flashed ….a chopper….explosions….gunfire…..champ…."Noooooooo" as he grabbed at his head and the darkness engulfed him.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve groaned as consciousness returned, his head pounded….remembering was becoming insanely painful, he wasn't sure he wanted to remember anything if the pain was going to make him feel like his head was going to explode. He moved slowly to get himself upright, he listened but no longer heard the sound of the chopper. He looked up through the tree canopy and the sun was set high….he must have been out for close to three hours

"Terrific" he mumbled as he shifted again to get vertical. He slowly made his way to the pool of water, more water cascaded down the rocks continuously filling it. He worked at getting his torn shirt off, he needed to clean the cuts or they would become infected. Then he needed to find shelter and food.

He scanned the area, his mind keyed into any unusual noise. Some of his returning memory seemed to indicate he had been in some sort of battle…army maybe he thought. But the clothes he wore now didn't give any indication that that was the case. Had he escaped from somewhere? Was he wanted? Was the helicopter earlier searching for him? He had so many questions that he had no answers for, but one thing he was sure of, until her could remember, he could trust no one. He then remembered the phone, he dug it out and pulled it apart laying the wet parts on a rock in the sun so they would dry. He then carefully worked at cleaning his cuts.

5

0

They had circled the two closest beaches and all the body of water between the crash site and the island. There had been no sign of anything unusual. Danny was clearly frustrated, not that Chin and Kono weren't either, but Danny had a bond with McGarrett, a strong bond that no matter how they had quarrelled they were as close as brothers. Chin and Kono both knew that if they didn't keep a close eye on Danny, they could lose him right along with Steve.

They had spent almost 3 hours searching, the only indication that anything had taken place was the boat that was there salvaging the wreckage. At least with the wreckage it might shed light on why the chopper went down, the black box was apparently still intact.

5

0

Danny paced HQ, it had been three days….three long excruciating days that he didn't know where his partner was. He had gone out on the Chopper every morning before coming into HQ. He spent his nights at Steve's with Chin and Kono close by. Chin and Kono both were ready to accept the inevitable, but for Danny's sake they kept believing that McGarrett was out there somewhere.

The info came back on the black box….a power surge which suggested the possibility of a lightning strike but nothing conclusive.

"Great!...just fucking great!...another brick wall" as Danny ranted on.

Danny stopped leaning heavy on the computer table "Jesus McGarrett…..if you're out there buddy…..you really need to help us out here" Danny said in an almost whisper

Kono walked up wrapping her arms around him. Danny turned into her as everything from the last few days caught up to him…..he slowly started to fall apart.

5

0

Steve had found shelter close to the water, there was a few plants that he had recognised as being safe to eat. He wasn't sure how he knew but some stuff just came to him. He also knew he was starting to run a fever, he had tried to clean the cut on his back but it had been too difficult. The helicopter had returned every morning but he was still unsure of its motive. He had stayed hidden still not sure of his identity or where he was. Some memories had come back in blips, some while he slept others while he was awake, but nothing that was significant enough for him to make any sense out of.

He now sat putting the phone back together, he had left it and he was certain it was well dried out. He slipped the battery in and it beeped but the screen remained black, he pulled it apart again checking the little circuit board. Steve frowned "Dam salt water "then the same voice as before penetrated his mind "I hate the beach" Steve closed his eyes waiting for the pain that usually came with a memory, but it never came. He blinked his eyes open as a flash of a blonde man slipped through his mind and then was gone. A feeling of being safe flowed through him at the same time and was gone along with the image. He sighed frustrated as he slipped the battery back into the phone again, it beeped to life and the screen went snowy. Exasperated he pulled it apart again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm not sure where this story keeps posting...I've checked and can't find it listed with the New Hawaii Five O stories...anyone else ever have that happen? or can shed light on what I did wrong

5

0

Anyway a big thanks to those that have gotten it and left reviews,favorites and story alerts as alway it is muchly appreciated :)

5

0

A quick call to Rachael had Kono going to pick up Grace. Chin had gotten Danny loaded up into the Camaro and headed back to Steve's, Danny was barely holding it together. Chin and Kono both felt a visit from his daughter would be just the distraction they would need to help Danny keep it together.

Danny was back in the chair on the beach when Kono showed up with Grace. Danny seemed to rally, a little bit of the old Danny showing through, although not 100% genuine, but he put up a good front for the sake of his daughter.

The evening wound down and soon Grace was off to the spare room to sleep. They spoke a little of her Uncle Steve and that he was still missing. Danny finally layed beside her, taking one of her books to read her a story.

Grace rolled over looking at her dad

Danny looked over from the book "what monkey?"

"You just need to call Uncle Steve and pick him up Danno"

Danny smiled" just phone him uh?"

"Uncle Steve always has his phone….he told me I can call him anytime cause he always has it"

Danny pulled Grace into a hug kissing her on the forehead "I'll try that tomorrow"

"good" Grace said as she snuggled into her dad falling to sleep

Soon Danny followed, he hadn't really slept in days and it all caught up to him

Kono and Chin looked in on them, smiling that they had been somewhat successful.

5

0

The following morning Danny seemed more himself, he took Grace back home and headed to HQ. Chin and Kono were both there, Danny went straight to the computer table

"Chin how do you trace something on here"

Chin walked up "What do you want to trace brah?" as Kono joined them too

"Steve's phone"

Both Chin and kono looked skeptical

"I know….i know we did that….but that was right at the beginning and we haven't checked it since" Danny looked at them both "Look last night Grace told me to just phone him….i told her I would….it went to voice mail once"

"It did?" as Chin typed on the table

Soon a blip came up, it flashed then disappeared…..then it came up again…..stayed for about 30 seconds then was gone again

"That's strange" as Chin typed more trying to pinpoint it

"What?" both Danny and Kono said in unison

"His phone keeps going on and off"

Danny pulled out his phone hitting the speed dial….the voice mail came on

"There probably isn't service but…"

"But?" Danny said

"If it stays on long enough I can trace it"

"There…..it's coming from the island" as Chin tried to get a more exact location

Danny whooped grabbing Kono

5

0

Steve had spent part of the morning fiddling with the phone, he really didn't feel well, he felt cold and his body would shiver, as the fever started to take a hold. He had listened for the helicopter but it hadn't come. The frustration of not knowing who he was, where he was and who he could trust was taking a toll on him. He snapped the phone back together again leaving it sitting on the rock, it had beeped to life and the screen had lite for a few seconds before it turned to black. His body was craving rest even though he had not long been up. He gave in assuming a few hours' sleep would help make him feel better. He choose not to lay in the shelter he had found, but decided on a spot not far that allowed the sun to warm him, from here he figured he would hear the helicopter if it returned. He used his make shift pillow, the life jacket, and quickly gave in to his body's needs.

5

0

It had taken Danny and Chin the better part of an hour to secure the chopper and gather all their supplies. Kono would stay at HQ monitoring the screen and taking their calls. They had a satellite phone since there would be no service for their own phones. Steve's phone had remained on for over an hour. They couldn't pin point an exact location, but they did have a general area. They were now in the chopper heading back to the island.

Chin looked at Danny smiling

"What?"

"No tie Danny it just seems strange" as his grin broadened

"yeah well hiking around in the jungle, I don't think I need to look professional" as he grinned back.

The pilot turned telling them they would land in 15 minutes

Both Chin and Danny prepared themselves, this side of the island was fairly remote. They had brought enough supplies to last them for a few days if need be. As well as bringing a well-stocked first aid kit. The pilot would wait for a least an hour prior to returning to Oahu. And then the chopper would be available on call to return. Chin and Danny didn't know how long it would take them, but they had a substantial amount of area to cover. Chin looked to Danny, they needed to find something to help put their minds at ease….the unknown was driving them crazy. The fact that Steve's phone was on and was on the island definitely was a plus in their favour.

The pilot landed giving them both a hand to get their supplies in order. Chin radioed Kono testing the satellite phone, the call came back loud and clear. They waved off the pilot, slid on their packs, and headed across the beach to find a path up into the jungle.

Chin noticed the indentations in the sand long before Danny. They followed along the rock face in the direction they were going. Soon the tracks stopped, and both back tracked to the spot they had originally stopped. Danny glanced up, some small vegetation had been disturbed and the climb up was gradual. Both Chin and Danny made the climb easily and headed into the jungle. They felt like they hadn't covered a lot of ground before they both heard the chopper take off.

Chin turned to Danny "Hope you brought your PJ's brah? "as he tried to lighten the mood

"Very funny..ha ha" Danny mocked back

"I'll try Kono" as Chin dialled the phone "Hey cuz…how's it going?"

"Nothing has changed on this end….his phone is still on too"

"Well the helicopter just left and we've headed inland, so we'll keep you posted"

"Got it guys…and be careful" Kono said with worry

"No worries cuz we'll call you back in a while"

Danny and Chin walked for another hour, they seemed to have lost the trial about 30 minutes into the jungle, they had moved carefully trying to pick up any hint of someone passing through.

"You know we need to find water" Chin spoke up as he sat down digging through his pack

"We have water" Danny countered back

"No Danny …I mean Steve he would have went for water as soon as he went inland…..I'm sure he would" As Chin scanned the area

"Right….water" Danny shook his head as he took off his pack….he had to remember Steve would be in survival mode

"Here" as Chin passed Danny a water

He reached out taking it "thanks" as he drank he walked up a slight incline to get a better look at their surroundings. Danny brought the bottle back down and turned to Chin pointing "Chin water"

"Really" as Chin hurried up to take a look

Chin smiled "this will be a good place to start"

Danny shifted to one side to get a better look….something caught the sun and flashed "you see that?"

"What?" Chin tried to follow Danny's line of sight

"Something over there…." as he pointed "it's catching the sun and reflecting….I'm going to check"

"Wait Danny I'll grab our stuff….we'll both go"

Danny couldn't wait, he slid down the incline heading in the direction of whatever it was he saw. He stopped at the rock reaching out he picked up Steve's phone. He turned to see where Chin was, a noise came from his left, he pulled his gun. Slowly he worked his way around some of the vegetation, although most seemed to have been walked on. The yellow was the first thing that caught his eye, then the unmistakeable person that was lying on it.

"Steve!" Danny ran as he put his gun away, he dropped to his knees next to him. He took in the battered features of his partner "Shit…Steve?" as he reached out pressing his fingers into his neck and feeling the steady beat under his tips.

After that Danny really wasn't sure what happened. The next thing he knew, he was face down in the sand with a knee in his back and his own gun pointed into the back of his head "fuck McGarrett" as he spit sand out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded

"What you spend a few days in the jungle and you become uncivilized?" was Danny's snarky remark

Steve's knee dug in deeper and the gun showed in Danny's peripheral vision, Danny huffed out "Shit Steve….what the hell is wrong with you"

"Who are you?" he demanded again

Danny now remembered the laceration Steve had on his head, he doesn't know me….he spoke softly, non-threatening "It's Danny Steve….I'm your partner….I came to take you home….come on buddy your hurt….you were in an accident"

"Drop it Steve….let him go" came Chins voice as he had his gun pointed directly at Steve

Steve shifted causing Danny to grunt from the added weight "Come on partner…..we're here to help"

Steve leaned in close to Danny "Who sent you?"

Danny thought for a split second "Grace…..Grace sent me"

Steve wavered "Grace?" came out softly

"Yeah Grace…..she said to bring her Uncle Steve home" Danny said just as quietly

Steve grunted in pain, dropping the gun as both his hands grabbed for his head. Memories flooded him like a breaking dam as he toppled unconscious off of Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favourites...you guys are great :) And Thank you to Qweb who helped me through my posting glich muchly appreciated :)

5

0

Chin secured Steve, then helped Danny "Are you ok?"

"Yeah….I think so "as Chin gave him a hand to sit up. Danny glanced at his partner "you think that's necessary?"

"He didn't recognise us Danny….he could have killed you brah….remember he's a seal"

"I know ….but he's hurt"

"Yeah and look what happened when he was hurt…he took you out….almost permanently"

Danny got up moving closer to him, Chin had cuffed his hands above his head around the base of a small palm. Danny reached out brushing his hand carefully above the laceration on his head. "He probably has a concussion…..I think he may have remembered just before he passed out….I told him Grace sent us" as he turned looking at Chin. "I 'm sure he remembered" as Danny looked back to Steve taking in the torn shirt and stained cargos "He's a mess…better get a hold of Kono, let her know we found him….get that chopper sent back"

Danny went to the bags to get the first aid kit, Chin caught his arm

"Be careful…if he still doesn't know us…."Chin trailed off

"I know….I understand Chin….but he is my partner…..just get the helicopter back here ASAP"

Chin made the call to Kono, having to hold the phone away from his ear when she heard the news about Steve. Danny laughed when he heard her too. She would get in contact with the pilot and would let them know the ETA on the chopper.

Chin then moved over to Steve to help Danny, he reached down tying Steve's boot lacing together.

Danny frowned "really?"

"If he doesn't remember brah when he wakes up…..we need all the advantages we can get"

Danny looked at Chin "I know you're probably right….but I think he passed out because he remembered"

5

0

Danny pulled out the first aid supplies, carefully he started to check Steve. The cut on his head was well cleaned but looked horrible. Danny slowly peeled back his torn shirt, gasping at the laceration that started just under his arm to the base of his ribs. He then carefully ran his hands down his ribs and across his stomach, he didn't appear to have anything broken and there was no bruising or swelling. The fact that Steve hadn't moved or given any indication of discomfort was somewhat disturbing, he wasn't use to him being this still. Other than he felt overly warm both cuts didn't appear to be infected, Steve had obviously kept them cleaned. Let's get this off of him as Danny tugged at some of the torn shirt, he then reached into the first aid kit grabbing scissors

Chin moved behind McGarrett to work the tattered shirt out from under him and used the scissors to cut if free "Shit Danny"

Danny followed Chins gaze leaning over Steve he saw the gruesome laceration that ran down his back. It was red, inflamed and infected "Shit that's why he feels like he has a fever" Chin went to grab clean water while Danny worked at getting it cleaned, Steve shifted and groaned, the first and only indication that he was in pain. Danny placed his hand on his head, mindful of his cut, and leaned close to his ear "Shhhhh partner it's Danno relax" Chin returned and between the two they had it cleaned, a large amount of anti-biotic cream with a heavy dressing to keep it clean. They dressed both his other wounds to keep the sand and dirt out. Steve had shifted numerous times indicating he was close to consciousness, Danny encouraged him along "Come on partner…you going to wake up for us?"

Finally two weary eyes blinked open, Danny kept enough room in between them just in case.

"Hey sleepy head?...how do you feel?"

Steve tensed when he tried to move his arms, the pull on the cut across his ribs obviously causing him discomfort. He instinctively pulled his legs up to help alleviate the strain, groaning he squeezed his eyes shut. Danny gave Chin a worried look.

Chin shook his head"We need to be sure"

Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder trying to help ground him

"Hey buddy….look at me"

"Danno" Steve weakly said

"He Knows Chin….let him loose"

"He may have only heard that….we need to know for sure"

"Steve I need you to look at me…open your eyes"

Steve complied, his head hurt so much, his mind over flowing with the onslaught of memories "Danno" he pleaded again. Danny was here but he wanted something and Steve couldn't figure it out. His head felt like it was going to explode, but he tried to concentrate on the words Danny was saying

"Who's missing Steve?"

Missing? Steve thought "What?" as his voice faltered he looked to Danny only then noticing Chin. Who's missing floated through his mind, he looked at Danny again, who smiled at him reassuringly. Then his brain clicked into gear…missing?..."Kono"….he whispered" Kono ….Danny" as his eyes slipped closed

He caught the sound of muted voices talking above him. Then he heard the click of cuffs and felt the strain go out of his arms as they were brought back to his sides and his body was gentle lifted upwards. He felt someone at his feet but was too drained to open his eyes. A blanket was tucked around him and a bottle was placed to his lips "drink buddy" as cool liquid soothed his dry throat.

He cracked opened his eyes and took in his partners worried features "Hey…you came" he whispered.

Danny smiled "Couldn't leave you here without back up ….look at all the trouble you already got yourself into and you haven't even made it to civilization yet" he teased

Steve smiled squeezing his eyes shut

"Hey how's the head?"

"Pounding" he mumbled not even trying to open his eyes again "cou….couldn't remember….now t…too much" he slurred

"We'll have you out of here soon buddy….try and rest"

5

0

The phone hand rang and Chin walked away talking to Kono on the phone, he looked up and then turned catching Danny's gaze. He turned off the phone and walked back "We're here for the night ….apparently a storm is brewing and the chopper won't fly out til it passes"

Danny glanced up " a storm?"


	9. Chapter 9

As alway appreciate the reviews,favourites and alerts...I know this ones short but it was a good place to stop...otherwise you would have had to wait another day for an update

5

0

"Seriously a storm….you've got to be kidding"

"that's the scoop brah….we'll have to find shelter"

"Ok well you need to get back on that phone….ask Kono to get us a doctor we can talk to" Danny started ruffling through the medical supplies "we've got pain meds in here….but we need to know what we can give Steve to keep him comfortable til we get picked up"

"Got it" as Chin dialled back out to Kono

"I'mmm good" Steve slurred

"No …no you're not good….you just told me your head was pounding and now you can't even keep your eyes open"

"Yes" as Steve opened them to prove a point only to end up slamming them closed again as the light made his head hurt worse

"Yeah now that was impressive…what was that?….like half a second"

"ju just tired…n n need sleep"

"I know but we need to make sure letting you sleep is going to be ok?"

"K" Steve mumbled as his body shuddered and he started to drift

It didn't go unnoticed "You cold?" Danny slide his hand under the blanket, feeling the warmth as Steve shivered again. "Steve?" he lay quiet then as Danny pressed his fingers into his neck feeling the steady beat "shit you can't do anything by halves, can you?" as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

"What's the news Chin?"

"She's going to call the Governor and get someone back to us"

"Ok then " as Danny glanced around checking to make sure he had gathered up everything "let's see if we can find some shelter….I'm sure Rambo here had some nice place picked out already….so…"as Danny took in their surroundings, Chin mirroring his movement "mmmm there" as Danny pointed

I'll go check" as Chin headed to where Danny had pointed

Danny walked part way reluctant to leave Steve without anyone close by

Chin yelled to him "you're right on brah….Steve found a cavern up here" as he moved back towards Danny" lots of room….looks like he may have had a fire going too"

"Well let's get everything up there, then see if we can get Steve up….hate to have to carry the big neanderthal "

The phone rang and Chin grabbed it, "Kono"

"Ok the Governor has a doctor on the line….here he is" as Kono transferred the call

"Danny…we have the doc on the line"

Danny reached for the phone and described Steve's injuries to him as well as the loss of memory. Danny listened intently as Chin moved closer in case he was needed.

"Ok his temp" Danny waved his hand "Chin thermometer in the kit….ok were checking right now"

Danny passed the phone back to Chin getting Steve's vitals and relaying them and then checked his pupils. He then shook Steve to wake him up "Come on buddy….I need you awake"

Steve stirred, grunting when the movement hurt.

"Come on McGarrett…."

Steve blinked his eyes, then closed them tight and groaned. Danny moved shadowing him so it wasn't so bright "Try it again partner" as he raised his hand to help block out more

Steve cracked open his eyes focussing on him

"Steve were you sick?"

Steve frowned "sick?"

"After the accident…..did you feel sick or get sick because your head hurt?"

He thought then "No"

"You sure Steve? ….I have the doc on the phone, he wants to make sure before we give you anything for the pain and your fever"

"Wasn't sick Danno " was his tired response

"Ok then" as Danny patted his shoulder "close your eyes I'm going to move"

Danny took the phone back rooting through the first aid kit" Yeah I have shots of codeine and morphine…..yeah there's tylenol …ok so give him both…and letting him sleep is ok then?...wake him up every few hours, got it thanks doc" Danny passed the phone back to Chin as he got the one shot ready "Steve I'm going to give you something right now for the pain and then we're going to get you up,moved and settled….ok?"

Steve nodded keeping his eyes closed

Danny plunged the needle into the muscle of his thigh as Steve let out a grunt "Relax" as Danny rubbed the spot with his palm turning to Chin "Let's move our supplies first, then hopefully that will kick in a bit before we move him "


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and Chin had gotten all their supplies moved to the cavern. They were both now manoeuvring Steve upright, Danny on one side while Chin was on the other, with a somewhat limp McGarrett hanging between them.

"Come on Steve get your feet under you" as Danny shifted trying to get McGarrett more upright. Both Chin and Danny had an arm slung across their shoulders with each grasping his belt with their other hand, both avoiding putting any pressure on his lacerated back.

"Dizzy" Steve slurred

"Maybe you gave him too much codeine?" Chin said

"No ….gave him what doc said…" as Danny grunted when Steve swayed "I think he just needs a minute to get his bearings"

Chin smiled as Steve finally took some of his weight

"There you go big guy…ready?" as Danny ducked to catch his gaze "just move your feet….ok?"

Steve wearily looked at him and nodded.

It was 10 minutes of hell Danny thought...all the grunting and groaning had been him and Chin alone, Steve had just gone with the flow, almost nose diving twice taking both him and Chin in the process. By the time they made it to the cavern both of them were puffing like they had run a marathon, and Steve, he just curled up and fell asleep.

Chin finally catching his breath said "you do know it's an hour to the beach?"

Realization dawning across Danny's face "just terrific" as he looked down at Steve

5

0

They had gotten a small fire going and gathered some more wood for the evening. They both heard the thunder in the distance and the wind picked up and the clouds started to roll in. Chin had packed a few canned goods ,protein type bars, water and essentials. They managed to get Steve to eat some soup that they heated by the fire, and drink a considerable amount of water that Chin mixed electrolytes into. Danny dosed him up with some more pain medication and Tylenol and he quickly slipped back into sleep.

Both watched as the sky darkened and the rain started. It wasn't long before it developed into a torrential rain storm, with booming thunder and the crack of lightning. The wind picked up cutting across the heads of the palms bending them til they looked like they would snap under the pressure. The water ran like a river off the front of the cavern, spraying down the rocks and through the foliage like a water fall. Everything around was filling up quickly with water, the small pool had grown twice its size and the stream running off of it was turning into a mini torrent river.

The satellite phone cracked to life, making both Chin and Danny jump. The reception was poor not only from the storm but the cavern too…..Kono was calling obviously worried …Chin picked up moving closer to the entrance trying to clear the static from the call. A rumble erupted from above and Danny glanced up to the roof of the cavern as the earth shook around them

"What the hell" as he glanced to Chin, his back was to him as he had just stepped through the cascade of water gaining the reception he needed to speak to Kono. Chin turned looking up barely getting Danny's name past his lips when a wall of murky water poured over the cavern face taking Chin with it.

"CHIN!" Danny jumped up moving to the one side of the entrance that wasn't covered by running water. He looked out in the darkness "shit…. Shit …shit "as he scrambled back grabbing the flashlight and a bundle of rope. He did one quick check on McGarrett, he was out "good", then headed for the entrance flashing the beam of light out through the darkness. He slowly moved along the one side staying out of the murky run of water "CHIN!" as he flashed the light back and forth trying to listen through the sound of surging water, wind and rain. Danny kept yelling, sliding through the mud desperately trying to catch any answering sound. Danny slipped just falling short of being caught up into the rushing current. As he scrambled to get his footing his light caught a reflection, he got up quickly trying to catch it again as he followed the flow of water. "CHIN!" as his voice carried into the wind.


	11. Chapter 11

"CHIN!" Danny continued to yell. He moved along the bank following the flow of water. The ground was wet and slippery as it took everything for him to stay up on his feet. He scanned the light across the murky water "there…there "as he ran further down shining the light catching a glimpse of white. He slipped going down hard , he let the light go to brace himself as it skittered across the mud hitting rocks and going out. "NO…..shit" as he got his feet back under him sliding to where it fell. He scooped it up shaking the mud off, as he banged his hand against the side willing it to light again. One more desperate hit and it sprang back to life, he turned shining in the direction he had seen something. There clinging to an upturned palm was Chin, there was way too much water between them. And there was no way that Chin was going to make it across, the current was running too fast.

"Chin hold on!" Danny grabbed the rope from where he fell…..he needed to get it to Chin. He took the light propping it in a cluster of rocks to give him some light. Danny took the rope throwing it high hoping it would land close but it sunk as soon as it hit the water, which was nowhere near close to where he needed it.

"Dammit" he needed something to attach to it so he could throw it farther…something that would float too. He grabbed a stick tying it securely around the end. He stood back and threw it again it landed about five feet short of his target….the rope was too short. "Shit!" He needed to stand in the water to allow the extra footage to make it to Chin. Danny slowly moved into the current, testing his footing as he moved, the further he went the harder the water started pushing against him. He wouldn't be able to go any farther without support and he only had the one rope….if he ended up in this mess Chin might not have a chance and then there was McGarrett. He sighed planting his feet solid as he swung the rope again, the momentum sent him forward allowing the current to take him off balance. He plunged forward but was suddenly stopped by a hard pull, he sputtered as he sucked in water from the abrupt change of direction. He landed in a wet heap back on the bank. Turning where he sat he found Steve, leaning forward with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"Steve" Danny jumped up

Steve held up his hand effectively silencing him…..he handed Danny the life jacket and quietly and still somewhat out of breath "Tie this to the rope" he stood then undoing his belt "make sure your pants stay done up" as he started to pull his belt off

Danny glanced down checking his belt

"Get in there as far as you can….and throw that" as he spun Danny around looping his belt through his …then he leaned down right by his ear "soon as Chin has it….don't let go"

Danny nodded "Got it"

He pushed Danny lightly forward "Now…. we don't have a lot of time"

Danny moved into the rushing water again, he felt the tug at his back as McGarrett anchored him. He swung the rope again tossing the life jacket back so it would float towards Chin. Chin grabbed for it but missed as he nearly lost his hold. The roots of the palm shifted from the current of water making the end bounce in the water sending Chin scrambling again.

Danny quickly wound the rope moved one more step into the current, and threw it again…"yes" Danny yelled as Chin grabbed it

Chin managed to get the jacket on and done up, he then tied the rope off around his waist, he pulled on the rope letting them know he was ready as he let go. The water pulled him fast but Danny held on, secured in place by McGarrett. He slowly drew Chin towards them, when he had enough rope he moved out towards the bank, where Steve was. Both pulled continuously until they had Chin almost out of the water, Danny waded in as Chin toppled exhausted from holding on. McGarrett moved forward helping to get him out of the last of the water. Chin fell exhausted on his back panting to catch his breath. Steve sat knees bent with his arms resting on them, head down. Danny grabbed the light and hovered over Chin making sure he wasn't hurt

"You ok?….do you hurt anywhere?" as Danny splayed his hand on his heaving chest and flashed the light over him

Chin shook his head "Fine I think "came breathlessly "Some bruises …..need to catch my breath"

Danny glanced to Steve then, he hadn't moved or said anything since sitting down "Steve?" as he flashed the light over him. He was a mess, more than before, he had obviously taken a tumble or two on his way to help. Danny moved over to him placing his hand on his shoulder feeling the warmth "Steve?" He didn't respond but his body shivered, he was soaked, they all were. He flashed the light over his upper body, taking in a few new scrapes, he then noticed the blood oozing out from under the dressing on his side mingling with the mud and the rain that still poured on them "Shit"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews,favorites and alerts...as always you guys have been great

5

0

"Steve?...hey" Danny dipped his head trying to make eye contact, but he continued to be somewhat unresponsive. Danny figured it was a combination of the adrenaline wearing off and the pain medication he had given him. "Hold tight buddy I'll be right back "as he squeezed his shoulder moving back over to Chin

"Sure you ok?"

Chin lifted his shirt, running his hand across his side…."Just some scratches…hurts a bit but I think it's just bruised"

Danny shone the light checking as he lightly touched.

"How's Steve?" Chin said nodding towards him.

"He's bleeding a bit and he seems out of it …..Sure you're fine? "as he gently applied pressure on his side.

Chin grimaced "yeah think it's just bruised….. help me up, let's get out of this rain….get a better look at him "as he gestured to Steve and reached out for Danny to help him up.

Chin faltered as he stood

"Whoa whoa whoa "as Danny gripped him tighter

"My ankle "as Chins face contorted in pain

Danny lowered him, quickly moving to his feet with the light. Raising his wet pant leg he shone the light on the swollen and bruised ankle. Danny pressed lightly along it "Can't tell if anything is broken….could be just sprained and bruised….how does it feel?"

"I didn't even know til I put weight on it"

"Ok let me get you over to Steve…..then we'll get back to the cavern out of this rain"

"Ok just help me back up" as Chin reached for Danny again.

A few choice words by both of them and Danny finally had Chin sitting by Steve.

"Steve?" Danny tried to get his attention again, Steve at least glanced at him but still said nothing. "We need to get back…..can you walk?" Steve nodded as Danny shone the flashlight over his back and then back to his side. He was still bleeding, from both wounds, but mixed with the rain Danny wasn't sure how bad. He needed to get both Chin and him back to the cavern, dried off and checked over.

Lightning lit the sky again as the rain seemed to ease up. "Come on partner…..I need you up" Steve seemed to rally a bit then and tried to get his feet under himself. Danny caught his arm helping him keep his balance. His legs buckled and both he and Danny dropped back onto the wet ground.

Only then did Steve seem to notice Chin "Chin?...you ok?"

"Just my ankle brah….need a hand so we can get out of this rain"

Steve squeezed Chins shoulder looking up into the rain as Danny ducked his head close and spoke into his ear "Want me to carry you" He got the reaction he figured he would, even in the dark he could feel the glare, as Steve worked his legs back under himself again. Steve reached down grasping one side of Chin while Danny caught the other, between the three of them they managed to make it back to the safety of the cavern.

Danny and Steve had propped Chin up against the wall close to the fire. Danny was stoking the fire up, while Chin started rooting through his backpack for dry clothes. Steve had stood close by, but had quietly moved off crumpling into a heap in the opposite corner. It wasn't until Danny had the fire going well that Chin noticed Steve.

"Danny"

Danny looked at Chin as he dropped more wood onto the fire.

"Steve" as he gestured to the corner

'Shit" Danny got up grabbed the light hurrying over "hey" he lightly touched him, feeling the tremors racking his body. "Steve?" he got a groan as Steve tried to shift "Come on buddy…let's get you by the fire and warmed up….let me take a look at you."

Steve blinked his eyes open, barely focussing "tired" he slurred.

"I know" as he pulled Steve's arm over his shoulder, carefully wrapping his arm behind him, avoiding the cuts, he gently pulled him up onto his feet. They made it the few feet and Steve's legs gave out, as Danny lowered him onto the blanket on his side. Steve shivered again drawing his legs up, the wet cargos hindering his movement.

Danny grabbed the other back pack "Chin you doing ok?"

"Yeah…just going to get this wet stuff off and get some dry clothes on"

"Ok I'm going to get Steve settled then we'll look at that ankle"

"No problem brah…I'm fine right now….just get Steve sorted out"

Danny pulled out the few things he had brought for Steve….the sweats would work good, but the t-shirt was out….he had a button up that he could try and put on once he had the wounds re-dressed. He moved back in front of Steve, reaching down he started undoing the button on his cargos. Steve grunted waking and catching Danny's hands in a surprisingly strong grasp.

"I have dry clothes for you"

Steve frowned

"What's with the look?...seriously we have the same set up….I don't need yours….I have my own….so trust me your virtue is safe" Danny said with a smug smile.

Steve gave a watered down grin and released Danny's' hands. He tried to help, but Danny did most of the work and soon he was comfortable in dry pants.

Danny then worked on cleaning and re-dressing Steve's wounds. His back was still infected and he had a few more scrapes and bruises from the recent tumbles he took coming to help. He still had a fever but it didn't seem to be any worse. Danny managed to get him upright, coaxing some water and Tylenol into him. He then slipped the shirt onto him doing up a few buttons to keep it closed as he laid him back down. Steve mumbled something completely incoherent, as Danny wrapped the blanket back around him.

Danny sighed running his hand through his hair as he dropped a couple more pieces of wood on the fire. He turned then to Chin, who had a big grin on his face.

"What?"

"You know brah…you'd make a great nurse"

Danny scowled "Shut up Chin and let me see your leg"

"Whoa you need to work on the bedside manners" Chin said with a laugh


	13. Chapter 13

"Ha Ha….and you should keep your day job….a comedian you're not" Danny shot back with a grin.

Danny shone the light across Chins foot, it had doubled in size "Jeez you sure it feels ok?"

"Just hurts to put weight on it"

Danny rubbed his hand across his forehead "well we don't have ice….and I don't want to wrap it when it's so swollen….how's your side?...did you hit your head? "as Danny reached to look.

Chin batted his hands away "Danny I'm fine….I'm not going to walk around, and we need sleep...so it's all good til morning."

Danny sighed "Yeah guess you're right….so you're good?"

Chin smiled "I'm fine Danny….we need to sleep….the storm should blow over and I'm sure Kono will be here first light and besides, you'll be the one hoofing it to the beach"

"Well if you hadn't dropped the phone…I could have slept in" Danny said sarcastically

"Now who's the comedian?" Chin laughed

Steve groaned drawing both their attention as he rolled onto his back. He hissed in pain as he arched his back off the ground trying to roll back.

"Shit" Danny quickly moved next to him, easing him back onto his side "Shhh you can't do that buddy….you need to stay off your back" Steve was tense fighting the pain "Relax" as Danny rubbed his arm trying to distract him.

"Danny?...here" as Chin tossed him the back pack "put both of them behind him so he can't roll back."

"Good plan" as he set one behind his shoulders and the other by his thighs avoiding his back. Danny undid Steve's shirt buttons, pulling the material back he checked both dressings. He then ran his hand across Steve's brow, avoiding the cut, he was still hot and in obvious pain. Danny leaned close "I'm going to give you something for the pain"

Steve's eyes blink wearily trying to focus "No" he mumbled

"It's not negotiable" as Danny squeezed his forearm, and then reached for the first aid kit.

A grunt was Steve's only protest as Danny exposed his thigh giving him the shot. He pulled the blanket up and watched while the pain meds took effect, soon his body relaxed and sleep claimed him.

"Yep a great nurse brah"

"Chin!...you want to join Steve" as he held up another shot smiling.

Chin laughed "Good night Danny"

Danny stoked the fire and laid down, he wanted to be up early as long as the storm blew over. He needed to make it to the beach so he could get help back to Steve and Chin. Kono was probably worried…Chin was right she'd probably be here first light. Danny closed his eyes still thinking and soon he was out.

5

0

Danny shifted in his sleep trying to get the big dog to stop breathing down his neck. Every time he slept at his buddy's place, his big Saint cross took up refuge right behind him on the floor. His wet nose pressed into the back of his neck sending waves of heat down his shirt while it snored somewhat unceremoniously into his ear. Danny shifted again, this time waking, realizing then, he wasn't in New Jersey, nor was he at his buddy's place and for that matter he wasn't even a kid anymore. The hot breath hit the back of his neck again and Danny finally realized the big sloppy dog was nothing more than his partner. He rolled away from him onto his stomach leaning up onto his elbows to have a look. In the dim morning light he could just make out Steve's form, he had somehow shifted the few feet towards Danny, his upper body coming closer so that his head rested against the back of Danny's neck. Danny sat up pushing the embers in the fire and adding some more wood. He picked up the light shining it on Steve, his legs were tangled in the blanket and sweat glistened on his exposed skin, every couple of breaths he would shiver.

"shit" Danny said under his breath as he moved beside him checking both dressings. He then untangled his legs and pulled the blanket over him, he reached over grabbing his own as he wrapped that around him too. He brushed his hand through Steve's sweat soaked hair feeling guilty that he had obviously been restless and he had slept through it. He glanced out of the cavern entrance and it was just starting to get light, the storm had passed and soon the sun would be out.

He quietly moved over to Chin "Chin" as he lightly shook him "hey"

Chin stretched and groaned

"How are you feeling?"

Chin seemed to be cataloguing what hurt "Not too bad…ankle aches"

Danny checked him over…other than noticeable bruising, nothing appeared to be any worse than the night before.

"I need to get going" as Danny grabbed the smaller pack.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked as he shifted to get a better look.

"Fevers still up…..I'm going to get him to drink something and hopefully he'll sleep til I get back…I'm going to help you move closer just in case".

Chin nodded

Danny moved back to Steve with water "Hey buddy" as he smoothed his hand across his brow. Steve stirred as Danny worked his hand under his head lifting him up just enough to place the bottle to his lips. "Drink some of this" as he tilted it Steve swallowed and then moved his head away. "Come on partner….one more sip" Steve grunted trying to protest" Come on Steve don't fight me" he tilted it again and his partner complied taking two more swallows before pulling away again. Danny laid him back down pulling the blankets back up in place "ok sleep….I'll be back soon"

Danny helped Chin move closer, leaving everything within his reach.

"It shouldn't take me long to get to the beach….I would think I'd be a couple of hours tops there and back, long as the chopper is there".

"Ok brah"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again everyone for the great reviews :) Well I was considering wumping Danny...although i still could...but figured Steve could still take some more...i know that's probably evil but hey it's just taking way to long waiting for the new season

5

0

Danny took one more look at McGarrett and nodded to Chin. He grabbed the pack and headed out. Everything looked different beyond the cavern, even in the dim light Danny could see the significant devastation the storm had caused. He kept higher on the bank, away from the wash outs from the water, heading in the general direction of the beach. He tried to keep up a descent pace, but the ground was wet and slippery, twice he slid catching himself. The sky was starting to brighten and it would just be a matter of time, he hoped, that he would hear the helicopter.

5

0

Chin sat staring into the fire as the sky lightened beyond the cave. He glanced at Steve, a couple of hours and help should be here, he knew they could count on Kono, she would be here. Chin relaxed letting his eyes slip closed, he wasn't long into a light sleep when Steve shifted groaning, drawing his attention.

Chin reached catching his shoulder "Shhhh Steve relax brah"

"Da….no" he slurred and shifted again grimacing.

"Steve…" Chin moved closer "Hey brah….lay still" as he placed his hand on his brow. "Geez McGarrett you're burning up here…..hey?" as he opened a bottle of water "here" as he lifted his head and place the bottle allowing Steve to take a couple of swallows.

Steve pulled away when he was done, his fever bright eyes scanning the cavern "Da…Danno"

"It's ok Steve…Danny went to get help….the helicopter will be here soon with Kono….then we'll get out of here….try and sleep Danny will be back soon" as he ran his hand through Steve's sweat soaked hair, then gripped his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Chin?" He mumbled sounding confused.

"Yeah brah"

"Danno?" he tried again

Chin shook his head "He'll be here soon….try and sleep…ok?" it was obvious the fever was affecting Steve's awareness of what was going on. Chin grabbed a cloth out of the med kit and poured water on it from the bottle. He wiped the cool cloth across Steve's brow and face trying to help cool him so he would settle. Steve sighed seemingly understanding, he then drifted into a restless sleep.

5

0

Danny figured he was halfway to the beach when he heard the distinctive sound of chopper blades. He smiled looking up "Yeah Kono" as he started to jog to cover ground faster.

5

0

Kono had made all the arrangement with the Governor to have a medi vac ready for first light. She had a restless night after being disconnected from Chin's call, she tried to convince herself that it was because of the storm. But the sound of Chin's voice prior to being disconnected of yelling Danny's name made her think otherwise. She had tried numerous times to try and re- connect but the calls went unanswered. She had tried again in the morning and was still unable to reach anyone. She knew they needed medi vac for Steve and she hoped that was the only person that needed it. She was anxious to reach them so she could be assured that everyone was ok.

The island had long been in view as they approached the beach that the coordinates had been given for. Kono scanned the shore looking for any movement, so far there was nothing, a feeling of dread ate away at her that she tried to tamp down. She tried to think positive, it had not been light long, so it was possible that Chin and Danny hadn't made it to the beach yet with Steve. The chopper flew over the beach scanning for any movement before setting down in the same area that the previous chopper had landed.

Kono helped the two medics unload supplies as the chopper was shut down. She scanned the tree line hoping she would notice something, so far there was no sign of any of the guys.

5

0

Chin had dozed off, he was tired, the throbbing pain in his ankle made for a restless night. It now didn't seem to hurt as bad and he had quickly fallen asleep while listening to Steve's relaxed breathing. He didn't hear the sound of the chopper, but Steve did, even in his fevered state, his mind zoned in on the distinct noise stirring him from his sleep.

Steve blinked his eyes open listening intently to the sound, a sound that could barely be heard echoing into the jungle. Steve moved shifting his body around so he could get upright, he grunted trying to get his feet under himself. The noise waking Chin

"Hey Steve…what are you doing?" Chin reached for him but he was already out of his grasp.

"Danny" he whispered as he swayed on his unsteady feet.

"Steve …come on brah sit down…Danny will be here soon" as he tried to shift himself closer to get a grip on Steve. He just barely touched the bottom of Steve's sweats when he wobbled a few steps out of his reach. "Steve? You need to stay here with me"

Steve turned too quickly to look at Chin, but lost his balance and collided into the wall, grimacing at the pain it caused.

Chin winced knowing that it must have hurt "Come on brah" he coaxed trying to get him to come and sit back down. If he could get him close enough he would be able to get a hold of him. But Chin saw the look in Steve's eyes…he was on a mission….something had triggered him….Chin listened and just made out the sound of the chopper "Shit….Steve?...Danny's going to be back soon….you need to sit here and wait with me" Steve hesitated and Chin held his breath hoping.

Steve caught Chin's gaze, frowned, then seemed to catch the sound of the chopper "Danny" he slurred as he stumbled out the cave entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

As always appreciate your reviews :)

Sorry about this one being short but it was a good place to stop…ok or maybe it was just evil

5

0

It took another gruelling 15 minutes for Danny to make it to the beach, much to Kono's relief.

"Danny…..where's Chin and Steve?" as she glanced over his shoulder.

Danny filled her in on the details, running the injuries they were dealing with past the medics. The supplies were gathered and soon they were on their way. It had taken Danny almost an hour to reach the beach, now weighed down with all the supplies they needed, he worried how long it was going to take to get back. Kono seen the worry etched across his face.

"They'll be ok brah" as she caught Danny's gaze. She only wished she could feel as confident as she tried to sound.

5

0

"Steve! " Chin searched desperately around the cavern for something he could use as a make shift cane. If he could get up he could go after him and at least try and coax him back. Chin did the only thing he could think of, he slid across the ground towards the entrance hoping to get a glimpse of him. He worked his way up the wall with his good leg and managed to get himself upright, clinging tightly to the rock to keep from falling. His leg throbbed from the change of position, he squeezed his eyes shut grimacing past the pain. When he managed to open his eyes, he was amazed at the devastation the rain and flash flood had caused.

Steve stood about a hundred feet away, back to Chin, swaying weakly on his feet. He seemed frozen, like he was trying to figure out where he was, the destruction having given the jungle a whole new look.

"Steve?" Chin tried again to get a response. Steve shifted slightly at the sound of his voice "Come on brah…you need to come back" Chin tried several more times, exasperated he yelled "McGarrett!"

Steve turned quickly, too quickly, he lost his balance dropping hard on his knees. The bank suddenly crumbling beneath him. He lashed out grabbing to catch himself as the whole embankment let go, he clung frantically trying to hold on, as the bank broke free taking him with it.

"STEVE!" Chin lunged forward, ankle forgotten in his futile attempt to reach him. The first step caused his ankle to give out sending him sprawling across the ground. The pain registered tenfold as he tried to breathe through it, but blackness over took, sending him into oblivion.

5

0

Steve had fallen hard, landing mostly face down on some of the debris that had been washed up from the flood. The wind was knocked out of him when he landed, and he lay motionless trying to catch his breath. The pain started to register when he moved, it was a new pain, a pain he couldn't quite figure the source of. He got his hands under himself to push his body up only to have the pain intensify. It made him groan as he tried to pull further away, the slight movement causing the pain to become absolutely unbearable. Steve gasped as he tried to hold onto consciousness, failing miserably, as his body gave in to the pull of darkness. He slumped sideways, the movement allowing the broken branch, that had impaled his side, to pull free with a stomach-turning sound. He lay motionless on the sandy bank, oblivious to blood oozing down his wounded side, soaking into the ground beneath him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay guys ….computer was down :(

Thanks again for all the great reviews :)

5

0

Chin woke with a start, he wasn't sure how long he had been out. His leg throbbed, but as he moved it experimentally he found it didn't appear to get any worse. He glanced towards the bank where he had last seen Steve, there was nothing nor any sound. "Steve!" he called out several times hoping he would get a reply. "Dammit Steve" Chin said under his breath. He managed to shift himself around finding a branch that he was able to use as a make shift crutch. He struggled to get up and bit back the pain that it caused, it seemed as long as he put no weight on his leg he was able to consciously manage the pain. He didn't need to pass out again, he needed to get to Steve and make sure he was ok.

He slowly worked his way over to the banks edge, mindful that it was unstable. He moved cautiously and then slowly lowered himself so he could lean over the edge to look. Steve lay sprawled on his back, not moving, what appeared to be blood slowly leaked from a wound on his side "Shit…..STEVE!" he called. Chin concentrated on trying to catch any movement, even just his chest rising and falling, and was rewarded when Steve's breath hitched at the sound of his voice. "Take it easy brah…..I'm going to get down to you."

Chin glanced back to the cave, he needed the first aid kit, he had no choice, Steve was bleeding and if he went down to check him, there was no way he would make it back up. He squinted up through the canopy, there was no telling how much longer Danny would be. He needed to do this and he needed to do this now. "I'll be right there brah" as he worked his way up for the agonizing trip back to the cave.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but he made it to the cave without any incidents. He managed to get the first aid pack and some other essentials they would need and strapped it on his back. He made the slow trek back over to the bank, he lay down again peering over the edge. Steve had obviously fallen into the pile of debris right below him, fortunately off to the side of the pile the sand had slide into a nice slope right to the bottom. He figured if he sat down, he should be able to slide down the sand right to the bottom. If some more of the bank let go there was no debris in the way that he would hit, "Yeah it all sounds like a great plan Chin" he mumbled to himself.

Amazingly everything went according to his plan, other than the fact that he ended up with an uncomfortable amount of sand down his pants, which he would definitely have to deal with later. He covered the short distance to Steve in no time, settling himself down comfortably so he could check him over.

"Steve can you hear me brah" as he pressed his fingers to check his pulse, then ran his hand across his brow "You're still burning up" As he pulled his blood soaked shirt back exposing the wound on his side, a small piece of wood still protruded, but was loose. Chin pulled it free as he glanced at the pile of debris, spying the piece of branch that had pierced him. He slid his hand gently under him searching for a possible exit wound, but found none. Steve groaned reacting to the pain it caused.

"Relax brah….I'm just going to get you patched up" as Chin lightly squeezed his shoulder and then started pulling out supplies.

5

0

He was hot, so hot, pain filtered through making him groan as a voice mumbled above him. Hands were on him, poking and prodding, he tried to pull away and the voice was back.

"Easy Steve, just lie still"

He tried to concentrate on the voice but a hand pressed on his side, sending bolts of pain across his abdomen. He gasped trying to roll away, but the hands were back holding him still, and the voice, calm and soothing, filtered through his muddled brain. He opened his eyes taking in the fuzzy shape hovering over him. He blinked several more times til the shape came into focus.

"Chin?" he mumbled weakly

Chin smiled "You with me brah?" as he continued to apply pressure to his side.

Steve took a shuddering breath, grimacing as his eyes scanned his surroundings, frowning he focussed back on Chin "Danny?" he slurred as his eyes started to dip.

"Hey Steve" as Chin lightly tapped his face "stay awake for me. "

"Tired" he mumbled trying to keep his eyes open.

"I know brah…..but I need you to stay awake….do you hurt anywhere else?"

Steve looked confused, like he was trying to figure out what didn't hurt. Chin was concerned with shock, as well as his previous injuries, however Steve didn't seem to be in any distress other than the new damage to his side. He probably had lost a considerable amount of blood and with the fever he was pretty much out of it. Chin kept up a conversation that Steve was barely able to follow. His eyes were glazed with fever and pain, and Chin could see the battle he had just trying to stay awake. He was hoping Danny would be here soon, as he scanned the bank, but Steve drew his attention again as he shivered and groaned.

"Hey …you cold?" his voice laced with concern as he pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him "Danny will be here soon brah….just hang on" as Steve's eyes dipped again, this time losing the fight to stay open. "Steve….Steve!" as he lightly shook him getting no response. He looked up again willing Danny to appear on the bank "Danny where are you?" he mumbled as he glanced back to Steve "you better hurry up brah"


	17. Chapter 17

Want to thank everyone for their reviews,favorites and alerts...I know i haven't had a lot of time to answer everyone but I appreciate all of you : ) ...you guys are fantastic !

Sorry for taking so long to update lately but work comes first...even though I would prefer the other way around

5

0

Packing the supplies had taken them longer than Danny expected. The wet ground hadn't helped either, slowing them down on numerous occasions. Danny was anxious, the need to get back to his teammates driving him to keep a steady pace slightly ahead of the two medics. Kono kept stride with him, well aware of the worry that washed over him. In the last 20 minutes she noticed he seemed more troubled, she tried to keep a light conversation with him, more to distract, but he seemed more focussed on their goal. Danny had this six sense thing when it came to his partner, Chin and Kono had both noticed, now Danny seemed more intent and that worried her.

"I'm sure they are both fine Danny….you said Steve was sleeping…Chin's with him too" Kono tried to sound convincing.

Danny not missing a step "I know" as he squinted up through the canopy "but I've been gone too long" as he glanced back to Kono, his face etched with worry "You know what McGarrett can be like….hurt or not….and with Chin hurt" he waved his one free hand "anything could happen."

"They'll be fine Danny" she tried to sound positive again.

"Yeah if I could shake this weird feeling, I might just be able to think that too."

The two medics, John and Sid were paying particular attention to their surroundings hoping they would be able to bring the chopper in closer. So far there was no clearing large enough to even allow a basket to be dropped.

"Hey Danny" Sid called "Is there any clearings up ahead ….it would be great to get the chopper closer"

Danny stopped turning and waiting for them to catch up "No I don't remember there being any, but this morning I didn't really look" as he ran his hand through his hair trying to think "a lot of stuff came down with the wash out, possibly there could be now" he frowned scanning ahead of them "we're almost there and we can look" Danny was hopeful "that would sure make things easier" he said to Kono

"Yeah" Kono puffed out "It's a long hike and with them both hurt"

5

0

Danny cleared the small hill, he stopped taking in the magnitude of the devastation the storm had caused. When he had left that morning he really hadn't paid a lot of attention to the damage. But now from this angle it was incredible what kind of destruction water could do, he could only now imagine how lucky Chin had been.

Kono came and stood beside him "we almost there brah?"

"Yeah right over here" as Danny lead the way to the cavern. It was quiet Danny thought, too quiet as the weird feeling he had earlier escalated. As he made it to the entrance he called out to Chin as he moved inside letting his eyes adjust to the shadowy interior. Kono was steps behind him with John and Sid.

Danny turned almost bumping into Kono "they're not here" panic in his voice as he stepped out into the light and called "Chin!...Steve!"

Kono looked worried "this was the place?"

"Yes….they couldn't have gotten far" as Danny scanned their surroundings.

John stepped forward "you hear that?"

Kono pointed "It sounds like it's coming from over there"

Danny dropped the gear he was packing and ran towards the bank. Kono on his heels as he slid to a stop just prior to reaching the banks edge. The sound of Chins voice clearly warning them that the bank wasn't stable. Danny held his arm out keeping Kono back as he moved towards the edge to look down.

Chin sat below with McGarrett" Chin….how?" Danny looked confused.

"It's a long story brah ...but right now McGarrett needs help "as he pointed "Come down over there….stay away from the rest of the edge…it's all been undercut by the water".

Danny and Kono helped get the supplies down the bank as John and Sid got to work on McGarrett. Chin filled them in on what had taken place while Danny hovered close to Steve. He couldn't believe in the short time he was gone Steve had gotten himself hurt worse. He watched intently while the two medics got to work.

"Breathing is shallow and BP is low…temp is 103.5…let's get an IV started" John relayed to Sid as both worked quickly to stabilize him. Sid pressed into Steve's side, eliciting a groan "Good he's reacting to pain….come on Steve…you going to wake up for us" as Sid pried his eyes open flashing a pen light.

Steve grunted, shifting weakly, then mumbled something that didn't quite make sense. Danny frowned looking to Kono and Chin as he tried to decipher it. He reached over grasping McGarretts shoulder, lightly squeezing.

"Relax big guy" as he glanced worryingly at Sid

Sid gave him a reassuring smile as he got on the satellite phone contacting the helicopter, they needed to find a closer pickup. He gave the coordinates so the pilot could search and see if there was a clearing closer to get them picked up.

Everything they could do for Steve done, John directed his attention to Chin then, checking his vitals and then getting a brace for his ankle. It was swollen worse from the tumble he took, but there wasn't a lot the medics could do other than get it supported and give him something to help alleviate the pain. Kono stayed close to offer any assistance possible.

Sid got off the call turning to address everyone "Ok he's going to fly over and see if he can set it down somewhere closer….or at least find an opening where he can lower a basket"

5

0

The thump of the helicopter blades filled the air, as the pilot searched the area. Danny felt Steve tense under his hand as the chopper drew nearer. Danny rubbed his shoulder calmly talking to him, but as the noise got louder it seemed to further agitate him.

Suddenly without warning Steve launched forward "Noooo…Get Down!" he huffed out trying to get up.

Danny barely caught him, taken completely off guard. He managed to wrap both his arms around him holding him tight as Kono grabbed for his legs. Sid had shifted with the sudden movement, keeping the IV from getting pulled out. Danny held him as he struggled to break free, Steve's eyes wildly scanning the jungle for some unseen enemy. His fevered mind obviously stuck in some other time, some other place.

"Nooo…" his breath hitching as the adrenaline tried to override the pain the struggling was causing.

"Steve!...relax!" Danny tried desperately to get through to him as Kono tried to help hold him still. The sound of the chopper overhead only further aggravating him, sending him into fight or flight mode, which Steve seemed to be trying both.

John came over with a syringe in hand catching Danny's gaze "a sedative….before he hurts himself more or one of us"

Danny nodded tightening his grip as John gave Steve the shot. Moments later Steve's body started to relax as Danny loosened his hold. Steve slumped back against him as two fever bright eyes tried to focus on him.

Fear and confusion gave way to recognition "Da no" weakly came out.

Danny smiled patting him lightly on the chest "Ya you idiot….who'd you think it was?"

Steve blinked tiredly fighting the pull of sleep the sedative caused, finally his head sagged against Danny's chest as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

"Steve?...Steve?" Danny worryingly said as he splayed his hand acrossed his chest gently trying to shake him awake.

Sid captured Danny's hand "It's ok" Sid assured him as he took Steve's pulse "that little episode used up his reserves and with the blood loss, not to mention this fever, he needs to rest".

"You're sure?" as Danny took in Steve's prone form, worry evident in his voice.

"We have him on fluids and his vitals are good right now….we just need to get this chopper landed and get out of here"

"Right" Danny nodded as the phone crackled back to life.


	18. Chapter 18

Want to thank everyone again for their reviews, alerts etc ...always always appreciated :)

5

0

John grabbed the phone, he stood looking in the direction he heard the chopper. "about 15….ok we'll check" as he hung up. "Ok he found a clearing, he's sure it's just big enough to set down…. it's about a 15 minute hike further in…. we should be able to see it from the top of that bluff over there" as John pointed to the other side of the water.

"As long as we can make it through this mess" as Danny gestured towards what the storm had left. "We'll have to find the best route first" as Danny scanned the far bank.

"Yeah we'll get up there and have a look….get an idea where we need to go" John looked towards the bluff again "we should get going."

Danny turned squatting down by Steve "will he stay asleep?" he asked Sid

"He's exhausted….normally I would say yes but….." Sid shrugged.

Danny rolled his eyes "Steve doesn't do normal"

"Danny I can go" Kono quickly said stepping away from Chin "If he wakes up he'll be looking for you"

"Yeah brah….he will be….we ended up here because he took off looking for you" Chin added in.

Danny was torn between going or staying. Chin was probably right, he glanced back to Steve.

"Come on Danny I'll be fine….I'm a big girl" Kono smiled

Danny laughed "Ok go but be careful….both of you".

John and Kono headed off, picking their way carefully across the water towards the bluff.

5

0

"Danny they're fine….quit worrying "Chin stated "It's only been 20 minutes".

"I know" as he rubbed his hand through his hair. The sound of the chopper had disappeared not long after John and Kono left, so they all knew it had successfully landed" just all this waiting is a bitch" he puffed out

Steve moaned moving his head in the direction of Danny's voice, even out of his mind sick he was still tuned into Danny's worry. Danny placed his hand on Steve's brow "Shhhh…its ok" frowning at the heat, he glanced at Sid who was busy getting his temp. "How's he doing?"

"His temps gone up half a degree….we really need to get him out of here"

Steve shifted then, shivered and moaned. Danny was instantly hovering over him talking quietly to him, as he pulled the blanket back into place. Steve tried to roll, but Danny caught his shoulders pinning him back down "Relax big guy"

Steve hissed sucking in a breath.

"Shit…sorry buddy" as Danny helped ease him slightly off his back, mindful of his IV line.

Sid stayed back allowing Danny the room he needed to keep his partner calm. He seemed to be responding well to Danny's ministrations and they didn't need another outburst like earlier.

Danny looked guiltily at Sid "forgot about his back" he quietly stated.

Steve moved again this time grabbing for his side, Sid intervened, capturing his hand "No no no don't do that Commander"

The sound of a strange voice and the feel of unfamiliar hands made Steve tense, Danny picked up on it instantly "Hey it's ok partner….I'm right here" as he squeezed his shoulder "It's just the medic…Sid…..you're ok…just relax"

Steve shifted again groaning, blinking open his eyes as he took in the blurry form of his partner. He blinked several more times before he came into focus "mmmm Danno" he mumbled as his eyes slipped closed, wincing as he rode out a wave a pain.

"Hey "Danny grasped his forearm helping ground him "how do you feel?"

Steve opened his eyes again staring at him. Danny wasn't sure if the look was him cataloguing what exactly hurt or… "that bad uh?" Danny said watching him closely. Steve's gaze shifted looking beyond Danny, Danny shifted following his line of sight, Kono and John had just come out of the tree line on the other side of the water. Danny patted Steve's arm "You don't miss a thing ….do you?" as he smiled down at him.

5

0

It had taken them another 45 minutes getting everything packed and Steve moved onto the backboard. His fever making him somewhat combative at first, but finally with a moment of clarity Danny was able to get through to him. He settled allowing the straps to be pulled snug to hold him in place. Kono and Sid were able to balance Chin between them while Danny and John carried McGarrett. The going was a little slow clearing the water and climbing the slight incline to the bluff. But once they cleared the top the hike had been fairly easy. Danny had spent a portion of the time making snarky remarks to Steve, mostly to distract him from his obvious discomfort. But in the last ten minutes, Steve had succumbed to his exhaustion lying boneless without so much as a grunt from the sometimes jarring movement. Kono could again read the worry on Danny's face as they broke into the clearing, finally heading to the helicopter.

The sound of the chopper sent Steve spiralling again. It took Danny several agonizing minutes to break through his muddled mind, dragging him from his troubled past back to the here and now, and that he was safe.

5

0

Danny's words floated above him, Steve's confusion not quit capable of letting them sink in. He watched Danny's mouth move, his hands firmly but gently holding him still, forcing him to focus. The words finally sinking in letting the tension and the struggle to dissipate as quickly as it had started. He blinked tiredly as Danny smiled down at him. He tried to smile back, not quite sure if he had accomplished it, as the darkness pulled him back under.

5

0

The trip on the helicopter and the subsequent wait in the ER for news on Chin and Steve was a blur. Danny had been running on pure adrenaline with very little sleep since Steve had gone missing. The toll it had taken was clearly etched on Danny's weary face. Kono tried to get him to rest while they waited but in the end he only agreed to poor hospital food and coffee.

5

0

Chin had been released into Konos care, he had a hair line fracture in his ankle that couldn't be casted until the swelling went down. He was higher than a kite, doped up on some concoction of pain meds that had him thinking he was capable of some great McGarrett moves without the crutches. Kono had spent the first 15 minutes trying to keep him corralled and convince him that he needed to sit and rest. Danny finally came to her rescue with a few smooth manoeuvres that finally had him sitting. Danny and Kono both stood staring at him, like some Mexican standoff daring him to move again. Chin sat quietly with an annoying smug look on his face that Danny knew if it had been McGarrett, he would have long wiped it off. Danny raised his eye brows in mock annoyance, as he looked towards Kono he broke into a smile, the tension and worry from the last few days finally bubbling up into laughter.

Chin frowned trying to act serious "What's wrong with you two? "and that only made them laugh harder.

5

0

Another hour past waiting for news on Steve, Chin had long crashed, laying sprawled across one of the couches snoring softly in a drug induced sleep. Danny had to laugh, it was a side of Chin he hadn't seen before…. the guy would probably be a hit at a party if he ever got drunk. Kono had fallen asleep not long after him and though the fatigue pulled at Danny, his worry for his partner kept the sleep at bay.

Thirty minutes later a doctor came through the doors asking for family for Steven McGarrett, Danny was up instantly while Kono and Chin slept on.

Everything had gone well and the only worry was the infection that was causing the high fever. The doctor was fairly optimistic, Steve was young, strong and they had him on a heavy wide spectrum antibiotic. The first 12 hours would be crucial and during that time they should see some sign of improvement. It would be another 30 minutes before they would have Steve settled and then Danny and the others could see him.

Thirty minutes still seemed like forever as Danny patiently waited. Kono stirred awake not long after the doctor left. She glanced at her cousin and then looked to Danny.

"Hey" she tiredly said" any word yet?"

"He's out of surgery….they should be here to get us in about" Danny looked at his phone "another 10 minutes or so".

Kono looked questioning.

Danny continued "They're just worried about the infection and fever….but doc thinks he'll be fine as long as the antibiotics do their job."

Kono was visible relieved "He's going to be fine Danny….soon as I see him I need to get Chin home to sleep this off "as she gestured towards him.

Danny laughed as he looked at him "Yeah he definitely is going to be entertaining….tell you what when McGarrett gets out we'll trade. "

"Hell no brah…you two are so on your own."

"Ow" Danny mocked hurt "Not nice rookie"

Both turned and looked at the sound of a nurse coming up the hall, she smiled at them both "are waiting to see Mr. McGarrett"

"Yes" as Danny got up.

Kono looked to Chin, the nurse catching on right away "I'll have someone watch him for you til you get back"

5

0

Danny and Kono followed the nurse to Steve's room. Steve was pale, sweat from his obvious fever beaded across his face beneath the oxygen mask that he wore. He was propped slightly on his side keeping pressure off his injured back. He was hooked up to various monitors that beeped along steady with his breathing and a few lines intertwined with each other to his IV in his arm. He seemed almost peaceful Danny thought, if he hadn't been so pale and all the lines, he could have easily passed for sleeping.

Steve's room was private, one of the perks of being part of the Governor's task force, so it had a comfortable couch that Danny was able to stretch out on. Kono had long left gathering up Chin to take home so he could sleep off some of the pain meds. She promised to return in the morning with real food and coffee.

Danny had just gotten comfortable when he heard Steve, the sound had started out quiet, like whispering. Danny couldn't quit make it out, he continued to mumble incoherently and was growing restless. Danny got up moving to the side of the bed, Steve's eyes moved erratically beneath his closed lids, as he continued to murmur words that Danny couldn't comprehend. The heart monitor had intensified along with his sluggish movements, the pain obviously keeping the movements minimal. Danny watched not quite sure if waking him while he was stuck in a dream or a possible nightmare was a good idea. He knew part of it was because of the fever just like the incident with the helicopter earlier.

Danny hesitantly reached out "Shhhh Steven your safe" as he grasped his forearm squeezing, watching as the slight contact seemed to visible help him settle.

The door swished open as a nurse came in, alerted to the alarm from the heart monitor.

Danny turned to her "I think he's dreaming".

She checked the monitors and Steve's vitals, happy with the results she smiled at Danny and left them alone.

Steve had grown quiet as Danny maintained the contact, he slowly moved his foot out hooking the leg of one of the plastic chairs pulling it over so he could sit. Steve's breathing slowed til it was back to the steady rhythm of sleep. Danny leaned on the metal rail watching him sleep, the steady beat of the heart monitor lulling him into sleep. He jerked awake once as his head slipped catching the metal rail.

"Shit" as he let go of Steve's arm rubbing the spot on his head.

The heart monitor instantly changed, the bleep going slightly faster as Steve's breath hitched.

Danny looked at the monitor then to Steve "Hey its ok buddy I'm right here" as he pulled the metal rail dropping it down. He placed his hand on his forearm again squeezing "Just sleep" he quietly said. Steve responded almost instantly. Danny sat again leaning forward on the bed, he tried to stay awake holding his head up with his one hand while maintaining the contact with the other. But soon his head slumped forward landing on his now folded arm and he was out, snoring softly beside Steve.

The nurse had come and gone several times, once removing the oxygen mask and not even disturbing either occupant of the room. Danny's hand had remained grasped around Steve's arm neither man had moved. Danny had completely succumbed to exhaustion while Steve's fever had dropped and he had now slipped into a much needed healing sleep.

5

0

Kono arrived early the next morning, the nurse on duty stopped her in the hall smiling.

"They're both still sleeping and Mr. McGarretts fever has dropped considerably….his doctor should be here in about 30 minutes to check on him"

"Thank you" Kono said as she headed for McGarretts room.

Kono walked in to find Danny still slumped against Steve's bed. "Ohhhh…that's so going to hurt brah" she quietly said as she set the coffee and bags down. The smell of the coffee must have penetrated Danny's senses within minutes there was movement.

"Oh my god" Danny groaned trying to straighten himself up. He stretched trying to work the kinks out.

"I can't believe you slept like that brah" Kono said with a smile "the nurse said Steve's fever dropped.

Danny stopped mid-stretch, reaching over he pressed his palm to Steve's brow, he smiled turning to Kono, the smile saying everything, no words were needed.

"And to add to your happiness" Kono shook the bag

"Oh I so hope that's what I think it is?" Danny said as he took the coffee taking a much needed sip.

"Well of course brah….since when would I disappoint?" Kono said around a smile.

Danny reached for the bag peaking inside "Have I told you how much I love you?" as he grabbed out a malasada.

Kono laughed "you are so food driven brah" as she turned her attention to Steve "the doctor is supposed to be here soon…..rough night?."

Danny moved back closer to Steve "wasn't sure if he was having nightmares or…maybe it was just the fever…" Danny shrugged looking back at Kono "long as he knew I was here…." Danny looked back to Steve "I don't know….he would just settle" he looked back to Kono gaging her reaction.

"You guys read each other brah….it's kinda weird…. but you're like…."she hesitated "two halves that make a whole"

Danny's jaw dropped "what….that almost sounds…." Danny's hands were in motion and his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, he glanced at Steve then back to Kono speechless.

Kono laughed at the look "Sorry Danny but really there is no other way to describe it brah…..it's what makes you two…..well …."

"No no no no no! " Danny interrupted "how bought we don't describe it" as he slashed the air with his hands almost spilling his coffee in the process.

Kono puffed out some air then and cut Danny off "I was going to say …..like brothers Danny " as Kono broke into a smile.

"Oh" Danny nodded "brothers" as he visible relaxed, then frowned as the meaning sunk in "I don't want to be his brother…he's crazy…..."

Kono was saved from the rant as the door swished open effectively cutting Danny off. Steve's doctor and a nurse came in with a tray in tow. He acknowledged both Kono and Danny as he moved to Steve's bedside taking vitals. "His fever is just about gone….still up a degree and a half….but it's good the anti-biotics are working….he's doing exceptionally well"

"He hasn't really woken up yet though" Danny said as he moved closer.

"Well that would be a combination of anti-biotics and pain meds….but he is exhausted and his body needs to rest so he can heal"

"So when will he wake up?" Danny worryingly asked

"Don't worry Detective…..Commander McGarrett will wake up when he is ready….he is only now getting some real sleep".

"Yeah he was pretty restless most of the night" as Danny ran his hand through his hair.

"Well we're going to get his dressings changed" as the doctor gestured to the nurse "So you can stay or…"

"Thanks we'll stay …" as Danny looked to Kono "just in case"

Kono nodded "Yeah just in case".

5

0

The doctor and nurse worked quickly and efficiently, Danny and Kono both noticed how well Steve's wounds were already starting to heal. Danny was mostly impressed with the laceration on Steve's back, the red and puffiness had decreased greatly just over night.

But Danny was still worried, throughout the handling Steve had not moved or shown any indication that he was waking. The doctor assured him again he was doing fine, he needed rest and his body was forcing him to sleep.

"He'll wake as soon as he's ready….he's on fluids….everything is good "he smiled warmly at both of them "I'll be by later to check on him" as he patted Danny on the shoulder. "He really is doing fine".

5

0

Danny and Kono sat drinking their coffee, going over a few cases that they would have to get the paper work done for. Nothing new had come up so the Governor gave them a week off and arranged to have HPD as their back up til everyone was well and back to work.

Danny dropped his head running his hand back through his hair grasping the back of his neck he stretched out more kinks. He turned giving a worried look towards McGarrett, he knew he would feel better as soon as he woke and he could see for himself that the crazy seal would be fine.

"How's Chin doing?" Danny asked trying to distract his worry from Steve.

"Better than yesterday…..least he's a little more coherent, he wanted to come but it was better he rested and kept his leg up til the swelling goes down….they figure a couple of days and he should be able to get it casted" Kono noticed Danny's discomfort "You need to sleep brah….and somewhere flat not hunched over like you were or you'll be no good to anyone….I'll be the only one fit for work" she laughed as Danny scowled at her.

A noise from the bed drew both their attention, Danny moved closer watching Steve for any sign of movement. Kono came up beside him watching just as intently.

"I thought I heard him" Danny glanced to Kono then looked back.

"Me too brah"

Then there it was, a slight flicker of eye movement and then a frown with the small movement that followed. A groan followed as more effort was put into the act of waking, the pain obviously making itself known as well.

Danny smiled then and couldn't resist the snarky remark "you know you sound like a grumpy bear coming out of hibernation McGarrett".

Kono laughed slapping Danny "be nice brah, kicking the Boss while he's down….I'll go tell the nurse he's waking up"

Danny nodded, a relieved smile plastered on his face as he turned his attention back to his waking partner. "Come on McGarrett open your eyes" as he placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

Steve groaned again, a little more vocal as he moved "Hey hey hey just lie still…you're ok"

Steve's eyes tiredly blinked open, scanning the room and then finally landing back on his smiling partner.

"You're in the hospital….you're going to be fine" Danny said with a relieved smile.

5

0

It took three days for McGarrett to become somewhat of his former self. He had slept lots, his body needing the rest as the last remnants of the fever past. His lacerations were healing well and all he wanted was to go home. Danny had spent most of his time at the hospital only having left a few times to either sleep or shower and clean up.

His partner was driving everyone crazy insisting he was fine and threatened to check himself out. Danny was now trying to placate his partner. The doctor had agreed to release him the following morning, provided somebody would oversee his care. Someone needed to make sure he rested, took his meds, and helped keep the lacerations cleaned especially the one on his back that he wasn't able to reach on his own. Danny had agreed and now was dealing with a pouty seal that figured he didn't need to sleep in the hospital one more night when he could easily do that at home.

Kono and Chin amusingly watched the standoff from the doorway.

"Quit giving me that face!...one!…just one!" as Danny held up one finger to emphasize the exact amount, just in case Steve wasn't listening "is not going to kill you".

"I'm not giving you a face…..and there's no reason why I can't go home tonight…..what's 12 hours difference going to make"

Danny's hands waived out wide "ahhhh you are going to give me an aneurism" as he grabbed his head "and yes you have a face…" as he pointed towards him" it's one step up from that kicked puppy face and just one face short of …I'm going to throw myself on the floor and have a temper tantrum….my god my daughter causes me less grief than you do"

"Well you have a tone!" as he crossed his arms trying to look threatening.

"I DON'T HAVE A TONE!" Danny said totally frustrated.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve tried to look innocent, the smug smile giving him away instantly.

"I'M NOT…."Danny gritted his teeth "yelling at you….you "as he lurched closer to Steve "need to listen….which I might add….you need to work on…. LOTS" as he poked him in the chest.

Steve made a face again.

Danny rolled his eyes throwing his hands up into the air "here we go again….you know working with… is a vicious circle of déjà vu".

Kono glanced at Chin "yep it's two halves of a whole brah"

Chin smiled shaking his head "you're so right cuz" as he manipulated his crutches around and both left at the start of another rant.

The end

.


End file.
